


One Year

by Leader



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leader/pseuds/Leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one year many things can happen. Good ones, as well as bad ones. Kai had to experience this for himself and had to learn how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

Spring  
You know, it's kind of common knowledge, that spring stands for beginning. After winter ended everything is going to live again. Animals awake from their winter sleep, plants start blooming and people, yeah people are becoming more open minded and want to fall in love. Make the best out of their lifes. Kai always thought he wasn't like that. He was always seeing the good in everything and if people find it helpful to think like that, he was totally fine with it. But for himself he thought that he was one for rational thinking. That was to say, until he met him.  
Kai was waking up early on this day. It wasn't as he planned to wake up early, it just happened and he decided to make the best out of the situation. The last week was kind of hard on him. His band decided to break up, so he had to search for another band that was in need of a drummer. At least he found a few bands who needed a support for a while. They had a gig in a few days so he really had to hurry up and study the rhythm for the songs. So he just stretched and thought that he was lucky he woke up so early, because now he had the time to get some coffee before he had to leave. Before he left his room, he brushed his short brown hair and then went to his Mum to tell her, he probably will be back late. The first step outside was really nice. It was the time of the year where it got warmer again. Kai smiled and went for his favorite coffee-shop. It was a good 30 minutes walk from his home, but he didn't care. It was such a nice day, he wanted to enjoy his walk and not to think about depressing matters. As he reached the shop it was 10am. „Hey Kai!“, a young man with a lip-piercing and black short hair was greeting him. His name was Aoi and he worked there part time. He was also a band member, so Kai and him occasionally talked a little. „How's it going, dude?“ Kai had to smile again. Aoi was talking really casually to him, even though he was working. Good thing his chef wasn't here right now. He got yelled at a few times already to behave when he's talking with customers. „Fine, I guess. I have to search for a new band though. My former one decided that the risk was too high for them. 'What if we wouldn't get famous?! I don't want to live my life like a poor man forever!' as if they didn't knew about the risk beforehand...“, Kai started rambling until he noticed, that another customer had arrived. „Oh, sorry, you have to work! I get a Latte Macchiato in tall please! Thank you“, he smiled and went for the counter where you have to wait for your coffee. Kai started to look around as he waited. He noticed that Aoi and the other customer were friends or something like that. Because Aoi was being even more casually, if not kind of rude to the other one. Kai chuckled a little. These two were a really interesting duo. One with black hair and lip piercing and the other one with blond hair and a strange fabric that covered his nose. If Kai weren't part of the Visual kei scene himself, he would have wondered why the other was wearing something like that. As the blond guy was heading his way, he turned his head in another direction fast, hoping it didn't seem like he was observing them. But he couldn't deny, that he was kind of curious about the other. He seemed a little... absurd, but at the same time he was kind of cool. And Kai definitely couldn't deny that the other one was good looking. So maybe he was starring. A little. But the blond didn't notice, because Aoi was talking with him again. „Oi, Reita! Can you tell the others that I will be late by half and hour maybe? Seems like the guy in the next shift is stuck in a train that stopped...“, so his name was Reita? Kai didn't have to think twice that this was probably a stage name, like he himself choose the name Kai. „Yeah okay, but hurry up, you know Ruki... since Yune quit he's even more of a little devil than he was before!“, he laughed, but the drummer could sense, that it wasn't as easy for the blond as it seemed. Seems like he wasn't the only one with problems in his band. He just had to wait a little longer before he got his coffee. And Reita got his. He paused for a moment, and before he could think about what he was doing, he laughed out. The blond was watching him, like he had lost it. „Oh god, sorry, but...“ he showed on the cup. On the paper cup, where most times „thank you“ or „have a nice day!“ was written by the clerk, was a drawing from Aoi. It was a portray of Reita, or at least it reminded of it. It looked a little like the drawing of a child, but you could without a doubt tell, that its Reita. „Aoi, you ass!“, Reita cursed and then smirked at Kai. „What can I do? I'm so handsome, he's doing everything to gain my attention!“, Kai had to laugh. „But be careful, I heard he's a Lady killer! There are various rumors in about him here! The girls are really talking a lot about him!“, Kai had way too much fun. Usually it wasn't like him to tease a person, he's not even familiar with, but with Reita and Aoi it just felt good. Reita laughed out and waved his good bye before he left the shop. Shortly after Reita, Kai left the shop, to meet his current band.

„Guys the Live was awesome!“, the vocal of the band, Shinji, was really excited. After their drummer quit shortly before this gig, he was really desperate and thought they had to cancel the live. But thanks to Kai everything was fine. Okay maybe not everything. Sadly Kai and his bassist didn't get along very well. It was not that they didn't like each other, but they worked so differently with music, that they always got into discussions and fights. „Hey Shinji, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes... I was really nervous, you know“, Kai was always a little worried, if his drumming was good enough, but as a support member it was even harder for him. „you were great, Kai! Don't worry!“, Shinji ruffled Kais hair. They already talked about the matter with their bassist, so Shinji told Kai before the gig, that he will introduce a few other bands to him after wards. You never know if someone knows someone who's in need of a new drummer. So they went together to watch the other bands perform. Of course they already talked backstage to the bands that were also performing today, but it's always better to talk to as many persons, as you can. Kai couldn't count the people he talked with on this evening. It was nice, but except for one talk, he's pretty sure it was in vain. But that one talk... it was with a small vocalist, that called himself Ruki. He wasn't sure where, but he was sure he already heard that name once. Maybe that was the reason, he had a good feeling about it. Not that this feeling made sense for normal persons. But Kai was really optimistic with Ruki and his band, Gazetto. They exchanged numbers and Ruki promised to phone him, when he talked to the other members.

And really this phone call came a few weeks later. And another few days later he was standing right before the door, where the band had their rehearsals. “Oi, you! Could you move a little? I have to pass here!“, Kai jumped a little and got out of the way. A tall brunette guy was passing him and went inside the room. Now that he was seen, he couldn't stand here much longer, so he hurried up, and went inside too. „Hey, I'm...Kai. I'm here because you're searching for a drummer, aren't you?“, Kai nervously fumbled with the end of his sleeves. As he took a look around, he suddenly saw Aoi and right next to him the guy with the nose-band! What was his name again...Reita! „Aoi?! So the band you're in is Gazetto?“, Kai was really surprised. Aoi was laughing. „Zeah seems so! Actually I'm a little surprised too, didn't know the Kai Ruki was talking about was you!“. Kai was smiling and took a look at the other members. „So Ruki, you're the vocalist, aren't you? What are you playing Reita?“, Kai asked. Reita paused „You know my name? I didn't introduce me yet, did I?“. Kai was confused until he noticed, that the blond didn't remember about him. „Ah, sorry I met you once in she shop Aoi is working, and Aoi yelled your name“, he had to laugh again, the other members too. Reita too seemed content with his answer. „Bass- I'm playing the bass.“, he answered. „Okay, so this is the band, isn't it? Vocalist, bassist, guitarist and drummer.. I guess you're a staff member here?“, Kai was turning to the tall person, who was passing him earlier. He heard Reita and Aoi chuckling and looked confused from one person to the other. „No, I'm also a guitarist of this band... actually the lead-guitarist. My name is Uruha.“, he sounded a little displeased, but Kai guessed he deserved it. „I'm really sorry! I just thought... I was always in four member bands until now, so I just.... I'm sorry!“, he tried to explain himself, but was already fearing that he was hated by at least one person here again. And here he hoped that maybe he could make it as a real member and not only a support one. „it's okay, don't worry about it“. But of course Kai was worried, Uruha said it so nonchalantly, that he was sure, that he must hate him for what he said.

After this small incident, nothing bad happened, and they had fun while talking about music, their goals, what kind of band they want to be and so on. After that they tried to make some music together, but of course Kai wasn't familiar with their songs, so it was really difficult. „I'm really sorry...I listened to the songs Ruki gave me, but it wasn't enough time to remember all of it...“, great. He already felt like he was holding the band back. „Don't be stupid. No one expected you to play them perfectly. You didn't even have the notes! I think Yune left them somewhere, so we'll give them to you. Remembering them will be easier that way, won't it?“, to his surprise it was Uruha who said these words. He just nodded and thanked him.

Ruki, who sat on the floor while they tried to play the songs, suddenly stood up. „Okay guys. I think it's okay to stop for today! Let's give Kai some time to remember the notes and then we meet again!“ Everyone mumbled a small yeah and was searching for their things. „Reita? Do you maybe have some time? I want to ask you a few things, because we're the rhythm part, aren't we? We should get along, so I really like to get to know you!“, why was he feeling his cheeks getting hot?! Okay he felt a little stupid asking for something like this. That's probably the reason for him feeling like a little girl all of a sudden. „Yeah, why not? I don't have any plans for today“, he smiled a little and got his stuff together. „Okay, let's go! Are you hungry? I'm starving!“, Kai chuckled and nodded. Seems like Reita was easy to get along with. He exhaled in relieve. He really was worried after what happened in the last band, where he was just acting like a support drummer.  
As they sat down in a small restaurant, they first decided what they wanted to eat, and then Kai, was nervously playing with his sleeves. “Okay just ask, Kai! I won't eat you, I promise!”, he winked and made a gesture with his hands, meaning for Kai to continue. “Do you think Uruha hates me?”, he was really worried about one of the members not liking him. Reita was stunned for a second, then he just laughed. “You know, the chance that Uruha already forgot about the incident is very high! I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you”, he tried to calm Kai down, but found it kind of endearing how the other was behaving. “Really? You know, the last band I was support for, I didn't get along with the bassist, and I'm scared it could happen again with one of the members here. But I feel really comfortable with you guys, and the music is awesome, and I really want to be a part of Gazetto and-”, “stop it Kai, you're rambling!”, Reita really had to laugh. “I'm sorry, but you're really worrying to much. Uruha and I are friends since middle school, and he's a really great guy. He's just a little... he's doing everything in his pace. Sometimes it irritates me to no end, but normally it's just him coming too late for rehearsals and you get used to that.” He laughed again. “Kai, you're really a nice guy, don't worry, I think you will fit with us!”. Kai was beaming. And Reita had to admit, that he really liked this guy. He was so easy to get along with. A little bit of a worrywart, but you just had to like him. As their food and drinks came, they clinked their glasses. “We'll make this band work out!”, Reita said and Kai was smiling so brightly, Reita could swear he was a blinded.


	2. Summer

Summer  
Kai had been in the band for some time now. But it seemed as Kai was even more stressed than the time he joined the band. He learned all their songs, but he got the feeling that the other expected more of him. So naturally he tried to give more. And more. Until it was too much. He suffered with hearing loss and had to stop the band for a while. It was a dilemma for him. They had a concert he had to attend and it was a crucial time for everyone. They had negotiations with the PSC Company. An influential company that had bands like Kaggra and the soloist Miyavi. If they'd get a contract with them, they really could make it as a band! And now he had to stay a few days in hospital... On the first day the whole band came and they talked about what they should do. While Kai was lying on his bed, he thought about this talk. “Kai, I'm really sorry, but we can't cancel the show at the end of the week! We'll loose our chance with PSC if we do. Noone wants to sign a band without a reputation if they cancel shows...”, Ruki looked determined, but Kai noticed that it wasn't that easy for him to. But he was right. “So, what should we do? You... wouldn't kick me out would you?”, the drummer was looking desperately at his band member. Reita was the first to walk next to him and patted his hands carefully. “Of course not! But we have to search for a support as long as you're not allowed to play drums.”, Kai faced his blanket. The touch of Reitas hand made him feel fluffy in the inside, but on the same time he was disheartened. “Yeah, you really should”, mumbled Kai without looking at anyone. He was afraid they would like the support better than him and maybe kick him out in the end. “Do you have an idea who could fit in?”, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but asked nonetheless. The other four were looking at each other, and finally Ruki answered: “We thought about asking Yune. He knows our songs at least... It would be hard to learn ever song until the weekend, I guess.” Kai had to swallow. Of all the people they could choose, Yune was probably the one he feared the most. He had a history with this band and he was good. Kai saw him a few times with Gazetto before he left the band. He really hoped they wouldn't want to keep Yune after he recovered. “Okay, I hope he will help you out. I'm really sorry I'm not much of a help right now...”. Of course the others noticed that Kai wasn't that comfortable with the solution, but they had no choice. “Cheer up man! Youll be fine in no time and we'll rock together again!”, Aoi tried to encourage him and even Uruha had some nice words for him. After the incident in the beginning, their relationship was getting better, but Kai still had to get used to Uruha being my paced. The band stayed for a while longer, but as Aoi noticed that his part time job was starting in a while and he had to hurry up, the others went home too. Except for Reita. He stayed a little longer with Kai.  
“Don't you have anything to do? You really don't have to stay with me, if you're busy...”, of course Kai was happy Reita decided to stay with him, but he was a little nervous and didn't know what to say. “Kai, I want to be here, if not I would have gone too. Are you okay? It must be hard for you...”, the brunette looked up at him and was a little surprised. Why he didn't really know. Maybe he just wasn't used to be asked how he's feeling. “Of c-”, “Stop!”, Reita interrupted him. Don't say: 'of course, this is nothing'! I know it's not the truth, because really Kai, you suck at lying.” He smiled to show Kai that he's not angry with him, he really was concerned about the younger. “I have to deal with it, don't I? Nothing I can't do to change the situation right now.”, he started watching his blanket again. “Come on, Kai. You'll be better in no time and we'll be on stage together again. You don't have to worry about Yune. Or anyone else that to say. Yune left and you saved us. We won't take him back, even if he wanted to. He will just fill in until you're better. So just concentrate on getting well again, and don't worry so much.”, he really looked concerned and now Kai was feeling bad to make him worried like that. “I'm sorry, Reita. I will try my best.”, he didn't sound so positive, so Reita decided to motivate him a little. “Come on, close your eyes, Kai. I have something to give you! I think it will cheer you up”, Reita grinned. Kai did as he was told and had to admit that his heart was beating way too fast. Reita grinned. Kai was really obedient and it made his heart flutter. Slowly he was getting nearer to Kai. The blond put his hands down on each side of the sitting Kai. “Reita, what are you-”, “Shhht, no talking right now, you little chatterbox”, he was whispering while he came nearer and nearer. Finally he reached his goal and lay his lips on the ones of the others. Kai gasped and forgot to respond for a second. It was a really innocent kiss. Just lips pressed at each other. After a moment they parted, but stayed near each other, just to feel the other person. Kai was searching for words as he watched Reitas face in surprise. “Reita, what was that?”, “What do you think it was?”, Reita smirked. Kai could be so cute sometimes. The blond saw Kais cheeks blush in embarrassment. “A... a kiss? But-”, Reita shushed him again and pressed his lips again against Kais. “I like you, okay?”, he whispered as they disconnected. Kai blinked. And blinked again. “Kai? Are you okay?”, the bassist had to laugh. Kai was acting so cute. “Okay I better leave you alone and come back, when you're willing to talk to me again.” “NO!”, Kai came back to his senses and interlaced his hand behind Reitas neck. “Stay, please!”, Kai was so happy right now. “I will”, the blond answered. Reita had to change his sitting position though, because it wasn't the most comfortable. So he changed to a seat next to Kais bed and hold his hand. 

After that Reita came each day. He had a part time job at a car repair shop too. So after working, he went to rehearsals and after that he visited Kai in hospital. The day Kai could leave the hospital, he picked him up with his car and brought him to his apartment. “Are you sure, you don't want to go to your Mum's place, Kai?”, Secretly Reita wanted Kai with him, but he wanted to make sure, if it's okay with the brunette. “Yeah, it will be better for me I guess. I want to come to the rehearsals too. Even if I can't listen to them, I want to be there if you talk about band related things. At least that I can do, I guess!”, Reita didn't like this idea too much. “Shouldn't you rest, so you'll be able get better sooner? Please, Kai, don't overdue it. I want you to be well as soon as possible...”, he really was worried about the drummer. “I know. And I'll be careful! I will just lie around while you're doing the rehearsal. And … if I'm at your apartment, you can take me with you in your car, so I don't have to drive myself to get there.”, He was smiling so innocently that Reita could just shake his head and smiled too. “Okay, you won this one. But be prepared to eat bad food while you're with me! Because you won't move an inch out of bed while I give my best not to poison you with my food...”, Reita really couldn't cook, but he wouldn't let Kai prepare meals for them, in his situation“. “I think I'm fine with the conditions!”, Kai beamed at him. Damn this guy and his smile, the bassist thought.   
As they arrived in the apartment, Kai took a look around. It was surprisingly tidy. Reita seemed to notice what he was thinking and chuckled. “I tidied up all night for you! Can't invite you here with everything lying around, can I?” Kai couldn't help himself, he just had to hug the bassist. They stayed like that for a while, not talking until the drummer got the courage to ask him something. “Reita... what are we... no I mean are we... you know, like....”, Kai started to mumble. This made the older blond laugh and he decided to help Kai for once. “Like...going out? In a relationship?”, Kai nodded. “I guess... yeah. Except if you don't want to- I would be okay with just being fuckbuddies too, you know?”, Kai shoved him away. “What?!”, his voice trembled and he was shocked. He needed some time until he noticed, that Reita was holding back his laugh. “Don't! Do! That! Again!”, he hit his boyfriend with each word and was sulking a little. “Ah come on! You're just too easy to tease, it's so much fun!”, the bassist put his arms around Kai again and kissed him sweetly. “I really like that innocence about you, you know.”, he whispered so he wouldn't destroy this moment. The brunette too, just smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.  
In the evening they were watching a movie and just laying around on the couch. But there was something else, he wanted to talk with Reita about. He was a little worried, what his friends would say about them. He doesn't knew them for long yet and even though they're in the Visual Kei scene, it wasn't natural to just accept two band mates going out with each other. “Reita, can I ask you something?”, the other nodded and so Kai continued. “What are we doing with our band mates? Are we telling them? How would they react?”. Reita was thinking about it. “I'm not really sure. It's the first time I'm really dating someone from my band. Uruha is gay too, at least. The others not, as long as I know, but they're okay with it I guess. But to be sure, we should tell them.” “Yeah actually I wouldn't like to hide it. Of course we shouldn't make it public, but when we're with our friends...” Kai leaned against Reita more and caressing his chest. Reita nodded “Let's tell them tomorrow”.

The next day, Reita had to work. But he made sure to prepare some breakfast for Kai (even though it was just instant miso-soup and rice with topping) and leave him a sweet notice, that he shouldn't move around too much and that he'll be picking him up at 3pm for the rehearsal. Kai had to smile when he read the note. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. Except for the hearing loss, the band and his love life were going well. But he really was nervous about the reactions of their friends.   
The worst was, that he wasn't allowed to do anything so he had to wait until Reita finally picked him up at 3. He was really glad to see his boyfriend and to finally do something, even if it's just meeting friends and watch them.   
As they arrived they stayed a little longer in the car. Reita turned to face the brunette and took his hand. “I think I might be as nervous as you seem.”, he laughed. Kai hadn't talked during the drive and Reita was right to think it was out of nervousness. Kai just chuckled a little. “They won't kick us out because of something like this, right? Their our friends, it should be alright I think...”, he just wished he was that confident. Reita smiled and came nearer to kiss him sweetly. “Okay, come on, we won't manage anything if we just stay here”. So they walked to their room. Of course Ruki was already there, scribbling something in a notebook. “Hey, Ruki”, they greeted him and Reita went to his bass, while Kai took the place next to Ruki on the couch. “Shouldn't you be at home, Kai?!”, Ruki looked up a little surprised. “Yeah I should, but I wanted to be here with you guys. If I can't play the drums, at least I want to hear what you talk about regarding the band.”, Ruki nodded in understanding and continued scribbling. After a while Aoi and Yune were coming together. They were in a band before Gazetto, so they knew each other pretty well, Kai guessed. As Yune noticed Kai, he was confused for a little. “Isn't he your drummer, Aoi? If he's here, why do you need me?!”, he sounded a little pissed. Kai was wondering why. Wasn't it obvious that he couldn't play again so soon after he suffered on hearing loss? “No, no! Sorry I can't play yet. I just wanted to meet you all and listen if you talk about the band related things. Ah, and I'm Kai, by the way! Nice to meet you, and sorry to cause you trouble! But thanks for helping us out.”, he was bowing to the other. Reita was coming to his side to stand next to him and watched Yune too. Kai was a little confused about the blonds behavior, but decided to not notice. “Yeah, you know. Good thing I'm a reliable one. Without me, you guys would be troubled!”, Kai was stunned. Why was the other behaving like that? Wasn't he the one, who left Gazetto? If he wanted to stay here, he should have? Reita was glaring at Yune. “Would you stop it, please? He isn't responsible for loosing his hearing. More like, if you didn't leave the band so suddenly, he wouldn't have had to learn all the songs so fast and wouldn't have been so stressed! So do us a favor and stop with your bitching!”, Kai was watching this scene in confusion. What happened here? Kai saw Yune making an insulting noice and went for the drum set. After this Kai was sure, that something must have happened. Yune obviously didn't leave the band because he wanted to. Reita just squeezed his hand for a second to show him, that he cares and then left for his bass. Kai shook his head, but decided that he should leave the room, so the others could start tuning their instruments. On his way to the lobby he met Uruha. “Hey! Everyone is already here, you should hurry up, the mood isn't the best right now...”, he thought it will be better to warn Uruha. “Again? Are you okay though?”, the drummer looked a little confused. “Again?”, “yeah, since Yune is here again, the mood isn't the best. Get well soon, so we'll have you back, Kai.”, Kai just nodded and waited for Uruha to enter the room. “What happened with them before I joined?”, he was talking to himself.

After thy stopped the rehearsal, they talked a little about the band. Though Kai held himself back and didn't say anything, because he was afraid to anger Yune again. As they were finished for the day, Reita asked everyone but Yune to stay a little while longer. Yune was obviously pissed and left while banging the door close. Kai jerked with surprise and for a short moment he heard a the strange noise of the hearing loss again. But he was okay after a moment. Ruki shook his head, “don't mind him, Kai... He can be an asshole”. Reita was sitting down next to him and squeezed his hand again. “Yeah, don't mind it. It's not because of you. Probably it's save to say that he's like that because of me.” Kai was looking at him even more confused. Aoi sighed and sat down on the floor. But it was Uruha, who answered this time. “Yune was in love with Reita.” The eyes of the drummer went wide. “What?” he was shocked. He would have never guessed. “But... why?”, “obviously Reita didn't like him back, so Yune decided that his pride was more important to him, than the band and left us, because he couldn't deal with it.” Kai looked down for a while. Too many information at once. “Wow, I didn't knew anything”, Kai sighed. But Reita entwined their fingers. “I'm sorry I didn't told you, but it didn't really matter, did it?”, he was right. But still it was confusing. “I'm sorry guys, actually I wanted to tell you something”, he looked at the brunette, who wasn't sure if it was right time now. On the other hand, actually it was just him, who received new informations, so he guessed it's okay. “Kai and I decided to be in a relationship. We wanted to let you know, because you're our friends and we're around each other pretty often, so we guessed you would have noticed it anyway.” The room was quiet for a while. Aoi was the first to voice his opinion. “Dude, I'm happy for you two, but I'm a little worried about the band. You just saw what happened with Yune and what if you two don't work out?”, actually Kai thought about the same. Especially as he saw how Yune was behaving. Would he act similar if they broke up? He shivered. He didn't even want to think about this possibility. Reita noticed the discouragement in Kai and spoke up again. “We make it work out! And even if not, we're different from Yune. The band is more important to us than everything else!”. The other three changed some looks and then smiled. “Congratz, guys! But please refrain from making our before our eyes! I think I will go blind if I see that!” Aoi made a theatrical gesture with his hand before his eyes. “Du-dee”, Reita was mimicking Aoi, “How can you go blind with two pretty guys like us, making out? That can't be possible!” Kai was blushing, but so glad they accepted them. Also it seemed that they were even as comfortable as to make jokes. He was so happy that he found friends like that.


	3. Fall

Fall  
They were going out for some months now, and everything seemed fine. Kai could play the drums after two weeks again. The best thing for the drummer was, that they didn't have to meet Yune again. At least so he thought. But around October they saw him on every live they had. Kai felt more and more insecure. Why was it that the former drummer always appeared everywhere? What did he want? One evening he was talking with Reita about it. “He just wants to anger you, Kai... I don't say that it's okay for him to do that, but he's like a small child, fighting for attention. If you ignore him, he will leave you alone, I guess”, that's everything he said. And to be honest it didn't convince Kai at all. He was sure, that the other wanted to take Reita away from him and make him crazy while he did so. But every time he tried to talk about his feeling with the blond, he always told him the same. That he loves Kai and shouldn't worry about him leaving the drummer. This lead to some troubles within their relationship. The drummer felt like Reita didn't understand him and Kais complaining got on Reitas nerves. Everything was fine though, when they were with their friends. Maybe it was because Kai felt at ease and could forget about all the troubles with their friends around. Like today. They decided to go out and eat together. Ruki was all positive about the next live they had: “The live the day after tomorrow will be awesome! I just know it! Also I heard that there will be a scout! Actually it's for one of the other bands who will be there- but you know how it goes... maybe they'll like us too!”, Kai was walking next to the vocal and laughed out. “Yeah, and then we will be famous and will have our first Budoukan and Tokyo Dome live! You'll see, we'll manage to break through!” , Kai was feeling really great this evening. They talked about their future and laughed like they haven't in some time. To be honest, even though the drummer felt at ease with the others around, they had started to notice, that not everything was lovey dovey within the couple. But today everything was fine and they just had fun. Reita even took Kais hand under the table, so no one would notice them. The brunette felt like a small schoolboy, blushing a little and feeling so happy for something so small.   
As the evening got later, they decided to go home and rest a little, before they had to meet up again for rehearsal the next day. They said their good byes to each other and left. Reita and Kai walking home together, because the late fall evening wasn't that chilly yet. “Thank you, Reita. This evening was really great. I haven't laughed that much in a while.” The bassist twitched a little, but decided to not say anything. He knew that Kai was suffering under the pressure with the band and especially under the problems with Yune, but what could he do to convince him, that he wouldn't leave him for Yune? He already told him so many times. “You don't have to thank me Kai...I'm happy if you are, you know...”, Kai took a look around. No one was there except for them, so he decided to be daring and kissed the cheek of his boyfriend, took his hand and continued their walking. “Yeah, it's the same for me, Reita”, they walked around the next corner, just to see a person, they really didn't want to meet: Yune. Both groaned. “I'm happy to meet you two, too! Had a nice evening?”, he looked disparagingly at their connected hands. “Yeah and we still have!”, Kai was tired of all of this. They had such a nice evening, he didn't want Yune to destroy it. “So do us a favor and finally disappear out of our lives. You were the one who left, and I guess Reita made it pretty clear, that he wants to be with me and not with you!”, he was really getting angry. He knew it was really ugly of him to say something like that, and he already felt a little bad, but decided to ignore this feeling. The blond next to him, seemed to be surprised, too. “Kai!”, he didn't shout or anything, but you could hear that he thought Kai went too far. “It's enough, let's go home... and Yune- stop it, okay? This won't get you anywhere, so stop being a child”, Reita really had enough of these two competing against each other for him. On the other side, Kai felt really hurt. Shouldn't Reita be on his side? Help him and not care about Yune? Yune, who is making his boyfriend suffer all the time? He tried to be strong. He really tried, but he really felt humiliated. After a they were far enough away from Yune, Kai took his hand away from Reita. He just needed some distance right now. “Sorry, Reita... I guess it's better if I sleep at my place today.”, he had his head turned to the ground. “Don't do that, Kai. Please don't make a big deal out of it again”, he sounded tired and he probably was. Tired of Yune, tired of convincing Kai that everything was alright, tired of the whole situation. “I'm sorry I'm troubling you again! But as you just noticed, I obviously went too far with an ex-band member who had a crush on my boyfriend, who is making my life a living hell right now. I'm sorry spurted that out, but you know: I can't anymore. And you just don't want to understand me. Is it too much trouble, Reita? Do I expect too much, if I want you to be there for me and help me handle this situation?”, he was furious now and Reita was unable to cope with him in this state. This was a side of Kai he hadn't seen before. “Kai, stop it. Of course I'm on your side! I would do everything for you! Come home, we'll talk about it tomorrow ...”, sadly this was exactly the wrong thing to say. “Yeah tomorrow, just like always. Just run away from it, Reita! How many times more do we have to have this conversation for you to realize something?”, they stared at each other for some moments. Kai couldn't believe, that he really told Reita everything, but was expecting something from him. The problem was just, that he didn't really know what it was he expected. And Reita just stared at him in awe. He probably threw him off guard. “See you tomorrow, Reita...”, Kai wearily muttered before he went in another direction to head for the subway. That wasn't how this day should have ended. It was such a nice day and he just wanted to fall asleep next to his boyfriend without having fought at least for once. But seems he asked for too much. 

The next day came and Kai didn't really liked the idea of meeting Reita. He was still hurt. But there was no way he could not go. The live that could change their carrier was right before them. Therefore he was standing in their rehearsal room two hours after he woke up. Everyone was feeling that something wasn't right. The mood was pretty down and they tried to just concentrate on the goal and deal with the situation. But as they made a break Uruha dragged Reita outside to smoke with him. Kai sighed and wished the blond and him would get along better. He missed Reita terribly. “Hey Kai”, Ruki was looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”, Kai really felt bad for constantly worrying his band mates. “Yeah, of course I am. Just hadn't much time to sleep...”, Aoi heard the last part and couldn't refrain from saying: “Had a good night yesterday with Reita?”, Kai eyed him confused. “What?”, “you know what I mean! Chakalaka, you know...!”, he was moving his hips as if he rode a horse. Kai just shook his head and Ruki too, decided to ignore it. Trust Aoi to not notice any strange mood, even if you could nearly catch it with hands, because of it's heaviness. Fortunately the bassist and other guitarist returned in this moment. Reita and Kai were looking at each other for a moment before everyone went to his instrument again.   
They finished the rehearsal and stayed a little bit longer to speak about the live tomorrow. While they talked Ruki looked to him worriedly again and again. Kai new he had to something against these atmosphere before their live tomorrow. “Reita, can I... can I come home with you today?”, he felt stupid for asking something that went without saying a few days before. The blond was surprised, but nodded “yeah of course”  
So it ended in them sitting awkwardly next to each other in the car and not really talking, because no one knew what to say. All Kai was thinking about was, how he should start the following topic. The moment they arrived at Reitas home, Kais heart started a faster pace. He wasn't really good in initiating discussions. Kai never knew the way up to Reitas flat on the sixth floor could be this long. As they finally arrived he sighed in relieve. He left his shoes and jacket where it belonged and went to the living room and took his usual seat on the sofa. Reita followed him a moment later, because he first went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Kai smiled at him. The blond was probably as nervous as Kai was. Somehow that thought eased Kai a lot. The bassist sat down and they stayed in silence for a while longer. But now the silence was a little bit easier to bear. “I really don't want to loose you, Reita”, Kai started. “But I can't continue like that anymore. You have to settle this thing with Yune, or this relationship won't work out. I love you, and I know you don't like to fight with people, but Yune is destroying our trust in each other.” he paused for a moment. “And I think he's successful...” He studied the bassists feature and observed how the others nervously fumbled his hands. The drummer waited a moment so Reita could think about what he had said. “So... you don't trust me anymore?”, he sounded hurt. “Kind of...to be honest. I can't trust you to stand up to me, can I? Like yesterday, you should have send Yune of and be on my side. I don't think I'm exaggerating- he's technically stalking us since months! And all you do is avoiding the topic, but … I can't take this anymore, Reita.” There was a moment of silence. Kai guessed the other had to sort his thoughts, before he answered and he was kind of glad for it, so he could think about it too. “So I have to settle the thing with Yune, for us to be good again?”, Kai thought a moment about this statement. It wasn't wrong, but was it enough? “Yeah, I guess so...”, he wasn't really convinced, but it could work, couldn't it? But somehow Kai got the feeling that this wouldn't solve everything. Reita was just doing it, because he told him to so so, right? But Kai tried to discard this thought. They loved each other. They could solve it. 

The next day Reita tried to keep his word and met Yune. Kai really nervous. They decided it would be better for Kai to wait at home, while he talked to the other. They had to get up really early for this purpose, because they also had to be at the location for today's live pretty early. Kai already waited for an hour. He got more nervous with each passing minute. Why, he didn't really knew. It wasn't like he thought Reita would run away with Yune. No not at all. He trusted him to come back, but he was afraid, that Yune would be stubbornly keep his abusive behavior. If that were to happen, the next step would be to contact the police, because really it felt as they had a stalker. But the brunette guessed that Reita wouldn't like this idea at all.   
The moment he heard the door open, he was already on his feet, walking to his lover. They just stared at each other for a second, then Reita smiled a little and just took Kai in his arms. “Everything will be alright, Kai”, he murmured and squeezed him a little stronger. The brunette felt so relieved he released a quivering sigh. “Thank god.... you can tell me later what exactly happened, but... we still have some time, until we have to head to the location, haven't we?” The bassist just nodded and nuzzled his face in Kais neck. “Good”, the brunette touched Reitas face with both his hands and guided him to his own face so they could kiss. It felt like months that they just kissed like this, without thinking about what was wrong with their relationship. It was a pretty innocent kiss at first, but both were so full of feelings, that they couldn't keep it that way for long. Their kiss became more heated and they were touching everywhere they cold reach on the body of the other. “Shit. We have a live, Reita...”, Kai murmured against Reitas lips. “We can't...”, but he wasn't doing anything to stop the kiss. “I know...”, Reita smirked and shoved his hands under the shirt of his boyfriend. “But I just can't stop touching you right now, you know”, Kai shuddered. Obviously it was the same for him. “You know, we have to be fit for the concert later...”, he really didn't like to be a kill-joy, but to do a live with an aching ass as a drummer wasn't nice at all. “It'll be okay, just a little more, please”, Reita begged, and how could he refuse him, if he was looking at him with such loving eyes? So he nodded and they continued kissing. Reitas shirt was left in the living room, while they slowly progressed to the bedroom. “We have to hurry up, tho”, Reita smirked and throw Kai onto the bed to get rid of his pants. Kai laughed and then helped Reita by getting rid of his own shirt. “So... I can't fuck you right now, but I'll make you come, that's for sure, babe!”, he smirked. Kai laughed out a little, he loved it when Reita was playing the macho. “Okay, loverboy, please make me!”, the next thing Kai noticed was him lying on his belly. Reita had turned him in one go and was now kissing down his back. Kai moaned. He knew he wouldn't last long today. They weren't this intimate for maybe weeks, and he was way to far into it today. As the blond reached his ass he stopped for a moment. Kai making a displeased sound and earning a small laugh from the other. He took the lube out of the drawer next to their bed and covered his hand with it. Kai who was anticipating Reitas next turn, was holding his breath. “Relax baby!”, there was macho Reita again, but Kai was too far gone already to play this joke along. Next thing Reita did, was kissing the brunettes neck again and positioning himself at his lovers ass. “Close your legs baby!”, Reita ordered and the other did as he was told. Reita spread the lube he warmed up in his hands around his cock and shoved it between Kais tights. They both moaned out. “Oh god, Reita! Touch me please!”, the drummer tried his best to stay on all for legs, but soon his arms were giving in and he buried his face in the bed sheets. The bassist was doing a great job, making his head spin. And it didn't took long until they both came together.

“What took you two so long? Even Uruha was earlier!”, Ruki asked with his eyebrow disappearing under his front hair. Aoi smirked and answered for them, before they got the chance to do it. “Isn't it obvious? Kai is beaming like the sun, they had fun as it seems, while we did all the hard work, bringing the equipment here... poor us!”, he was dramatically putting his hands over his eyes. Everyone just rolled his eyes and ignored him. “Sorry we're late, we had to... settle something”, Kai blushed a little and Ruki just laughed. “Looks like it worked well, I guess!” They all were smiling and relieved the atmosphere between all of them got better again. “So let's make today a blast, Gazetto!”


End file.
